


Je te laisserai des mots

by NobodyOwens



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Slow Burn, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOwens/pseuds/NobodyOwens
Summary: Mozart laisse des mots,lentement, Salieri les reçoit.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Je te laisserai des mots

_Je te laisserai des mots_  
Les yeux accrochés à Salieri, Mozart rêvait, perdu dans ces autres, autour d’eux, un salon, et dire eux, c’était parler de l’intérieur de sa tête, de son coeur, car, en réalité, ils étaient éloignés, ses yeux accrochés au milieu de dizaines d’autres, moins attentifs quand les siens à lui étaient accrochés, enlacés sur ses ongles noirs à danser sur le clavecin, et ces pupilles sombres rivées sur le clavier, qui ne voyaient pas les siennes mais percevaient leur appui, Mozart le savait. Ses yeux accrochés à cet homme qu’il aimait, qui l’aimait aussi, c’était certain, mais, il l’avait compris, à l’acceptation de ce qui le remuait de l’intérieur si fragile, alors ses yeux accrochés, c’était comme un message, un petit, un supportable pour Salieri.  
_En dessous de ta porte_  
Et sous les mains de l’autre à s'imprégner sous ses paupières les dernières notes s’évanouirent, doucement, quelques applaudissements à son dos droit, à son visage enfin relevé, au contrôle de ses gestes, de ses yeux, de son regard quand enfin il croisa le sien, oui du contrôle, mais cet échange de regards, un peu plus long que ceux passés. Alors si rien ne venait le briser, si rien ne venait le bousculer tous les prochains seraient plus longs aussi, car Salieri fonctionnait par palier, leur relation, c’était comme des vers posés les uns après les autres ; alors parfois Mozart se retournait et il voyait la strophe en entier, lentement écrite dans des actes si petits, si parlants. Sans quitter les yeux de l’autre, Mozart sourit.  
Clignements de paupières, elles ne le fuirent pas instantanément.

 _En dessous de la lune qui chante_  
– Maestro Salieri !  
– Mozart ?  
Il n’aurait pas pensé le croiser là, il était sorti de la taverne, avait marché quelques temps au clair de lune et puis Salieri, qui marchait aussi, un peu plus loin, un peu délié, moins droit qu’à l’ordinaire, ses poignets à tracer des cercles presque imperceptibles dans l’air, alors il avait pressé le pas, peut-être un peu aidé par l’alcool, avait rattrapé son visage désorienté qui le regardait à présent comme s’il sortait d’un rêve ou entrait dans un nouveau, il ne savait pas vraiment.  
– Où allez-vous ?  
Ça ne le concernait pas réellement, ça lui semblait important, comme tout le reste.  
– Chez moi.  
– Dans ce cas, où étiez-vous auparavant ?  
– Nulle part en particulier.  
Et bercée par leurs pas la voix de Salieri n’était pas fermée, cette voix qui ne faisait seulement jamais de trop longs discours, des réponses brèves à ses épanchements à lui, mais pas désintéressées, quoi qu’elles l’aient feint, le désintérêt, au début.  
– Seriez-vous un flâneur nocturne Maestro ?  
– On pourrait le dire.  
Et dans ses mots le son d’un sourire, léger, ce rictus d’attachement que Mozart lui arrachait de temps à autre, qui lui semblait réservé.  
– Vos mouvements de mains, travaillez-vous sur une nouvelle composition ?  
– Il y a peu de jours où je ne travaille pas sur une quelconque composition vous savez. Mais il en est probablement de même pour vous, je me trompe ?  
– Vous avez raison ! Mais j’y pense, votre dernière oeuvre, magnifique, mais comme toujours.  
Silence, mais pas absolu, Mozart continua :  
– Ce que vous faites me touche énormément.  
Salieri ne répondit pas, s’arrêta presque, cependant, comme électrifié avant de reprendre la marche, sans se tendre plus, c’était beaucoup, et même progressivement plus délié encore que lorsqu’il l’avait aperçu. Sans freiner le pas, Mozart balaya un peu de la distance qui les séparait.  
L’autre ne s’éloigna pas.

 _Tout près de la place où tes pieds passent_  
– Mozart, bonjour.  
Salieri s’était arrêté quand tous deux allaient vaquer à des occupations différentes, jardins de la cour, il l’avait salué, et la fois passée seulement un regard plus appuyé, il l’avait salué, ça lui frémissait le ventre.  
– Salieri ! Comment allez-vous ?  
– Comme un charme. Mais je vous retourne la question, bien que je me doute de la réponse que vous me donnerez, au vu du succès de votre dernier opéra.  
Un sourire, léger, au milieu de l’allée, au milieu de sa poitrine à lui qui fredonnait, doucement, quelques vibrations à se nicher dans le creux de ses côtes.  
– Vous vous doutez bien maestro, je ne pourrai pas aller mieux !  
– Vous m’en voyez ravi. Avez-vous de nouveaux projets ?  
– Des nouveaux projets ? Avez-vous oublié à qui vous êtes en train de parler ? évidemment que j’en ai ! Oh, quelque-chose d’assez audacieux, on ne se refait pas !  
Un sourire de plus, un peu plus marqué.  
–À ce propos, j’aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis sur les quelques esquisses que j’en ai fait, si cela ne vous dérange pas.  
C’était, il fallait bien l’avouer, aussi une excuse pour le voir.  
– J’en serai honoré.  
Il l’avait regardé dans les yeux, pour de vrai, sans froid et sans vide, oh bien rapidement, mais ses pupilles, ouvertes,  
– Parfait, dans ce cas, passez chez-moi dans un jour ou deux et je vous montrerai cela !  
– Je le ferai. Excusez-moi, j’ai à faire, bonne journée à vous.  
l’homme s’éloigna, mais ses pupilles, ouvertes.

 _Cachés dans les trous de temps d'hiver_  
Salieri n’était pas venu, il s’en était douté, ça avait été sûrement trop essayer d’avancer pour le moment ; alors ça ne l’avait pas attristé, car toujours les oeillades et les sourires et tout évoluerait quand il serait temps.  
Mais l’homme semblait s’en vouloir, quelque-peu, parfois encore plus fuyant qu’à l’accoutumée, c’était absurde, car il n’y avait rien de grave, c’était bien lui, à ne pas même oser aborder le sujet, alors lui, Mozart, il lui souriait, quand il voyait l’angoisse couler au fond de ses yeux, il lui souriait comme pour dire il n’y a rien de grave, je vous ai attendu, je vous attend, je vous attendrai.  
Lentement, Salieri semblait l’accepter, essayer, bras déliés, s’accepter.  
Alors Mozart lui souriait, faisait des allusions, la grâce des ses opéras, la beauté de sa musique, et tout ce qui vous entoure m’émeut profondément, frôlement de leurs mains à l’occasion, de leurs bras parfois, et tous les deux savaient que leurs coeurs battaient l’un pour l’autre, et le temps, doux, à avancer, et le temps, doux, à couler sur eux sans mal aucun.  
Frôlement de leurs mains à l’occasion, de leurs bras parfois, enfin,  
lentement, Salieri les initia.

 _Et quand tu es seul pendant un instant_  
On toquait à sa porte.  
– Entrez, c’est ouvert !  
Claquement de poignée, léger, on faisait attention à ne pas l’abîmer, à ne pas faire trop de bruit.  
– Mozart ?  
– Oh, Salieri, c’est vous, venez donc, j’étais justement en train de composer !  
_Embrasse moi_  
C’était étrange de le voir ici, chez lui, comme si la réalité s’était déplacée avec lui, désaxée, un peu, c’était plaisant.  
– Je vous demande pardon, vous aviez dit un jour ou deux et voilà que je prend des semaines à me décider à venir.  
– Il n’y a aucun problème à cela, vous n’étiez pas obligé de toute façon. Et puis ainsi vous pourrez me donner un avis sur quelque-chose de plus abouti !  
_Quand tu voudras_  
– Si vous le dites.  
Quelque peu crispé, Salieri passa une main dans l’arrière de ses cheveux, un hors de contrôle qui lui remua le coeur.  
– Ecoutez donc, je dois avouer que je n’en suis pas peu fier, un peu plus de travail et ça sera parfait.  
– Je n’en doute pas une seule seconde. Votre musique, traversera le temps, Mozart.  
Et puis bas, si bas qu’il crut presque le rêver :  
– Elle me traverse moi, d'ores et déjà.  
_Embrasse moi_  
Remué, Mozart s’assit à son instrument, commença à jouer. Et Salieri toujours derrière lui à ne pas bouger, il sentait ses yeux sur son dos, enlacés sur ses ongles à danser sur le clavecin, une valse tellement simple, des notes qui allaient droit au but, et c’est pour cela qu’il les aimait, pour cela qu’il en était fier.  
_Quand tu voudras_  
Dernières mesures, elles s’arrêtèrent, silence, et puis un murmure, la voix de Salieri qui disait magnifique, un murmure à son dos, à ses mains, à sa nuque, à la musique aussi. Mozart ne se retourna pas, ne pas briser l’instant, merci, et puis un silence, plus long, Salieri toujours derrière lui à ne pas bouger, il sentait ses yeux sur son coeur, et puis, finalement, plus que ses yeux, sa voix, un filet, incongru, presque inaudible,  
– Embrassez moi.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu (dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !) :)  
> Cette songfic est basée sur "je te laisserai des mots" de Patrick Watson dont je vous conseille vivement l'écoute si vous ne la connaissez pas, elle est vraiment super douce et jolie.


End file.
